Forever and always
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: What happens when Carlos and Logan, go to reunite with the two other boys. No slash. It is a sad story.


**Okay, be prepared. I'm a sucker &and i cried writing this :( waaaaah. It's the first, &and i don't know if i could write more. I just can't picture this happening. But please review it, :)  
>I don't own Carlos or Logan.. i wish i did though ;) LOL.<br>i wrote this listening to Cover Girl, and You're not alone. Never doing that again, makes me cry even more.**

You gulped down a glass of whiskey taking a seat by the window looking out into the night sky. A lonely tear rolled down your face thinking of all the moments you'd spent together. You ran a hand through your hair not caring what you looked like, mascara probably running down your face so you look like count Dracula. You leaned back against the wall as you heard the raindrops falling silently onto the roof.

_"Carlos, where are you taking me? We've been travelling for hours." You whined for the six-hundredth time.  
>"You'll see babe, just be patient" he said with his smile that warmed your heart.<br>"Okay" you whispered turning up the music._

_Carlos turned the corner into a suburban street parking outside a house halfway down the street._

_"Carlos, what are we doing here?" you asked confused.  
>"Babe, this is our new house. I brought it just for us."<br>Your jaw dropped as you looked at the house that was now Carlos' and yours._

_A stoned path leading up to a glass front door, with massive windows on both sides. Stoned brick walls , surrounded the house with a deck on ground level, and a veranda on top. The house was perfect for you two._

_You felt Carlos' arms wrap around your waist holding your body against him "so what do you think?"._

_"Carlos, its perfect." You whispered as a tear rolled down your cheek, quickly wiping it away before Carlos saw._

_"Well, its all ours." He said squeezing you before picking you up bridal styles and walking towards the front door._

_"Carlos-" you started before he cut you off "Shh babe, don't say anything, I've always wanted to do this".  
>You laughed at how adorable he was "I was only going to say how cute you are" you said before he could stop you.<em>

_He looked down at you with his dark chocolate brown eyes "you're so beautiful you know" he said putting you down "and your all mine" whispering the last words._

_"Forever and always" you whispered before leaning up to kiss him.  
>You closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of Carlos' lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck playing with strands of his hair, as he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him, never wanting to let you go.<em>

_At the sound of a truck pulling up outside you broke apart slowly walking outside. The moving truck was here with all your furniture. No wonder you'd been living in a hotel for awhile. You looked up at Carlos and he just smiled back at you. "I've got this all under control" he said walking towards the truck to help the moving guys._

Now sitting in the empty house which was once yours and Carlos' you tried thinking off all the happy moments you had together in the house but all you could think of was the phone call you got hours earlier. Carlos and Logan were going to meet up with the other two boys for the weekend, while you had a quiet weekend at home. He said goodbye and you cried not wanting him to leave. You whispered '_I love you'_ before he got into the taxi, not knowing it would be your last time seeing him.

_Hours later when you were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie, that you weren't really paying attention to, your phone started ringing._

_You jumped up and went to get it thinking it was Carlos. "Hello" you said._

_"Hello, is this Miss Garcia?" asked the receiver._

_"Yes, who's calling?"_

_"This is Linda from Los Angeles hospital, earlier this evening there was a plane crash involving Mr Garcia and his companion Mr Henderson. We found the two holding hands when we went in to rescue people. Mr Henderson is in critical condition, but i'm sorry Mr Garcia didn't make it."_

_You dropped to the floor crawling into a ball tears falling unconditionally down your face. Those last 5 words were the ones you were dreading. 'Mr Garcia didn't make it'. Your Carlos was gone. Was gone._

_"Hello? Are you still there?" you heard Linda say through the phone._

_You wiped away your tears and grabbed the phone "Yes, i'm still here. When can i see him?".  
><em> 

"_If you come to Los Angeles Hospital, i'm sure we can arrange something. For now, we're leaving him beside Mr Henderson hoping he will get better. I'm very sorry."_

_"Okay, thank you. I'll be there as soon as i can, have a good day"._

_"You too, goodbye."_

You poured another glass of whiskey and gulped it down straight away. A car pulled into your drive way, lights blearing through the windows. Grabbing a tissue you wiped the mascara and tear stains from your cheeks hoping you looked a bit better.

Without knocking on the door Camille walked in and ran to you.  
>"I'm so sorry" was all she said and you felt the tears starting up again.<p>

You stood there letting the tears flow, knowing she was in this with you.  
>She pulled away grabbing a tissue wiping away tears.<p>

"I knew they shouldn't have gone I knew it" she said quietly.

"We didn't know this would happen, we've just got to hope for the best, for Logan. Carlos is there with him."

You grabbed another glass and poured two drinks of whiskey. You'd probably already drunk enough, but who cares.

You gulped it down, feeling the alcohol burning your throat as it went down.

"We should go. Go to Los Angeles. It's no good staying here".

"Yeah, i wish i could have spoken to him one more time, reassuring him it would be okay."

She hugged you one last time "I have to go, i just needed to see you before i went to my parents. They're making me go stay so i don't do anything stupid" she said pulling away looking deeply into your eyes "I think you should come with me".

"No, i can't just turn up at your parents house".

"It's okay, they know that you're going through worse than me".

"Oh, okay" you mumbled walking to your room to pack some clothes.

*****

When you had a moment to yourself you pulled out your phone and called Carlos. It went straight to his voice mail.

"_Hey Carlos here. I didn't answer your call as i'm off being El Hombre Del Flaming Space rock man. But leave a message and I'll get back to you after my adventures."_

_'Carlos, i miss you. I don't know what i'm going to do without you. You were my soul mate, my forever and always. I know you'll always be forever with me; i just can't face it that you're really gone. I know you're looking after Logan, and you'll always look after the other boys. I wish i could have seen you one last time. I will always love you Carlitos, forever and always.'_

You hung up as Camille walked into the room 'We've booked the tickets, we leave tonight at 8:00pm."  
>You glanced at the clock, it read 3:45. You had just less than 5 hours until you left.<br>"Okay" was all you said as she walked away.

You grabbed your first photo together of Carlos and you. He was standing behind you, arms around your waist smiling on the beach. Lying down holding the picture you fell asleep dreaming of Carlos.

*******

When you got to Los Angeles hospital a nurse took you to room 201 to see the boys. Holding onto Camille' hand you pushed open the doors leading into the room. You saw Logan first, he looked worse than you imagined. Tubes everywhere, bandages all over his body. You saw his hand stretched out towards another bed beside his. You took one look at who it was and fell to the ground screaming.

Camille was right by your side reassuring you it would be okay. A nurse came in through the door to see what the loud noise was, and started to help Camille to calm you down.  
>They got you up and walked you towards Carlos, sitting you in a chair next to his bed.<p>

You placed a hand on his hand holding it one last time, the other hand on his cheek. A tear rolled down your cheek and fell onto your hand.

He looked perfect, as always.  
>Untouched.<br>He looked peaceful.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you placed you hand on it, turning around to see it was Kendall.  
>You got up and hugged him. When you pulled away a tear rolled down his face. You wiped it away for him "It's okay Kendall. He'll always be here for you."<p>

He smiled slightly, his eyes lighting up.

You all sat there for hours crying, talking, and remembering the memories.

You excused yourself for a while to go to the bathroom.

*******

Entering the bathroom, you pulled a small bag out of your jeans pocket. Looking in the mirror at yourself, mascara smudged around your eyes, tear stains down your cheeks, you splashed some water on your face wiping it all away.

Opening the small bag, you pulled out a handful of pills and chugged them down with water from the sink.

You walked slowly back to the room and lied down beside Carlos taking hold of his hand. Letting the empty bag fall to the ground you slowly closed your eyes, tears falling down your cheeks, thinking about the pain you would put your friends in, everyone flashed across your mind. Logan. Kendall. James. Camille. Your parents. And lastly Carlos. The pain was gone, Carlos was there. You could see him, and once again you felt complete, darkness took over leaving behind everything.


End file.
